Millennium Wish
by Mithlaer
Summary: Yami makes a wish. His wish comes true but he's not the only one wishing.. And soon trouble comes to find him. (Rated for later chapters. Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Yami makes a wish. His wish comes true but he's not the only one wishing.. And soon trouble comes to find him.  
  
Yami Dazza: Well... I desidet to do this in small chapters. To make it last longer and tortur you readers! blinks Um... well.. My Hikari is telling me to be nice... But its still in small chapters! Anyway. I rather like this frist chapter. The end is rather good if you ask me. Well. Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... My Hikari says I have to say this...  
  
My first Fan Fic. I figured it was worth trying . Now I admit I don't know when Yu-Gi-Oh first came out. But for the sake of this Fic it was before 1999. Okay? Okay!  
  
Thanks goes to: Amy! for correcting spelling mistakes!  
  
/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.  
  
centerMillennium Wish./center  
  
The climax was nearly at its peak! It was New Years Eve 1999/2000 and Yugi and his friends were just waiting for the clock to strike midnight. "Come on Yug! You're going to miss it!" Joey called from the living room. Yugi hurried from the kitchen where he had been fixing up some treats for his friends and to the living room as fast as he could with out tripping and dropping the snacks. "I'm here!" He called. Placing down the tray with snacks and gripping his glass. "Okay is everybody ready?" Tea asked excitedly raising her own glass. They all stared at the clock counting the last minutes. "3, 2, 1... Happy New year!" Laughing, clapping, Joey and Tristan even shared a hug in all of the excitement, which they broke as soon as they noticed and would properly deny later. But still... something was missing. Yugi placed a hand on the Puzzle. Yami hadn't really wanted to talk to him all night... and it worried him a bit. Yet Yugi did have an idea of what might be bothering his dark. He'd felt Yami's longing when Yugi was out having fun with his friends. Yugi turned to look out the window whispering softly to himself. "If just you could be here too... If you just had your own body..."  
  
In his soul room in side the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck sat Yami. He'd blocked himself off from Yugi for now. He didn't wish to know what they where doing out side. Maybe he was jealous? He sure did feel lonely. Those out there. They where Yugi's friends. Sure he considered them his friends but when it came to it did they know where Yugi stopped and he began? Could they really tell the difference between Yugi and himself... or did they just consider them both Yugi? It was times like this he wished. "If only I had my own body..."  
  
When he finally went to sleep that night, or rather morning, Yugi had the strangest dream... He was in pain. So much pain. His body hurt all over and he couldn't find out why. /Yami... Yami help me.. it hurts!/ He called, knowing Yami was always there for him when he needed him. But this time he got no reply. No soft voice telling him it would be alright. No feeling of the present of the spirit... Nothing. Yugi whimpered shifting position and opening his tear filled eyes. That was when he saw Yami a little away from him. He too seemed in pain. /Y...Yami....!/ Yugi called, reaching out for him but Yami seemed to be pulled further away from him. /Aibou...! Yugi...!/ He could hear Yami calling and see Yami reaching out for him. But he just seemed to be floating father away. /Yami! Don't go!/ Painfully Yugi got up stumbling after Yami. But no matter how fast he moved Yami kept disappearing. /Aibou...!/ He heard Yami call... then all went silent...  
  
Yugi woke up to the feeling of something tickling his nose. Wincing he reached a hand up to brush it away but instead his hand hit something lying besides him and he heard someone groan. Still half asleep he wondered if Joey had fallen asleep in his bed last night... but then he remembered saying good bye to Joey by the door as his friends had left to go home. Still drowsy he slowly blinked his eyes open to stare in to... his own hair...? Wait... how could he...? Puzzled Yugi sat up in the bed and reached a hand out to brush the hair away from the others face. His next action was to in shock exclaim. "Yami!?" Wincing at the rude awakening Yami rolled over and stretched with a yawn. "Yes Aibou...?" He stopped as his hand hit the head board of the bed. Blinked a few times before his gaze focused on Yugi. Then they both screamed.  
  
...to be continued... 


	2. Two Of Them

Here we go again! Now let's get this thing running!  
  
Yami Dazza: Well. Time for second chapter... this somewhat comes of to me like a repeat of the frist chapter.. Only slightly diffrent... But I still like it! The ending somehow endet up the exat same way though... I'm not too happy about the start... But I can live with it . Only have one quistion really... Yami seems to be slightly taller than Yugi... so just how does he fit in to Yugi's clothing? Well. Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Summary: New years eve 1999/2000 Yugi and Yami both wished for Yami to have his own body. Next morning they woke to find the wish had come true!  
  
Thanks goes to: Amy! for correcting spelling mistakes!  
  
/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.  
  
centerTwo of Them./center  
  
The place was pure chaos... Yugi had called all his friends over to see this new wonder. Not to mention they had to take Yami shopping as he was a bit taller than Yugi and couldn't fit in to Yugi's clothes! Finally, though the first excitement had settled down and the friends gathered in Yugi's room to discuss this new twist. "Okay... Lemme get this right... You just woke up like that?" Joey asked pointing to Yugi and then Yami. They both nodded. "You have no clue how it happened?" Tea asked leaning a bit closer to examine Yami. Again both of them shook their heads, Yami inching away from Tea's poking. "Could it be a new power of that thing of yours...?" Tristan came up with a valid suggestion pointing towards The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yugi looked down at the Puzzle then blinked and looked to Yami for answer. But Yami just shrugged. "I don't know everything the Millennium items can do. It could very well be." He said his dark voice soft. He didn't want to mention the wish. Afraid Yugi might think he wanted to get away from him. This sure had been an eventful day.  
  
Little did the gang know, Yugi and Yami where not the only ones wishing that night. Same night Ryou Bakura had left the party early. He had a few things on his mind and wanted to be alone. He was tired of the spirit inside of him. Always taking over and forcing him to do terrible things. He was a kind person at heart and the things the spirit did made him feel absolutely terrible! But he didn't know what to do about it. "I wish you where far away from me..." He whispered softly in to the night.  
  
At the same time the evil spirit Bakura was frustrated in his own matters. He couldn't do what he wanted. Someone was always trying to hold him back. Especially that little weak boy he shared a body with. He wanted to be his own master. To have his own body. "I wish I could be my own!" He growled to himself.  
  
That night Ryou like Yugi had a dream... He was running. Running as fast as he could. But it hurt him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. But he wouldn't give up. What was he running from anyway? He wasn't sure. But then he heard laughter. A laughter that scared him and just made him wish to run faster. Looking over his shoulder he saw the owner of the laughter. The dark spirit inside of him. He was laughing at him. But he wasn't trying to catch him. Just standing there watching Ryou run. "That's right!" Bakura yelled after him. "Run! Run like the scared boy you are!" Ryou didn't care that Bakura was mocking him. He just wanted to get away. So he ran...  
  
Ryou awoke with a gasp. Eyes wide open, he stared op at the ceiling above his bed. That had been a most horrible nightmare! He took a few deep breaths and finely managed to calm himself. Turning to get out of bed he noticed his leg bumping against something under the covers. He blinked as that something groaned and moved. What ever could be in his bed? Reaching over he pulled the bed covers aside to revel... feet!? Somebody was in his bed!? Practically jumping out of the bed he pulled the covers with him revealing a white haired someone on his bed. This someone groaned a complaint before looking up at Ryou. Then they both screamed.  
  
...to be continued... 


	3. A New Life A New Perspective

Okay... Now let's get the plot running... Well hopefully .  
  
Yami Dazza: Okay now we can get the plot started just a little bit. It'll be better next chapter. I promise! I don't have much to say about this chapter. Just trying to establish character relations and get the story going. Again My Hikari and I say: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: My Hikari tells me I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Summary: Yugi and Yami make a millennium wish for Yami to have his own body. So does Ryou and Bakura. Both wishes come true.  
  
Thanks go to: Annalise! for correcting spelling mistakes!  
  
/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.  
  
centerA New Life... A New Perspective.../center  
  
It didn't take Bakura long to see just what had happened. He didn't know how it had happened but he didn't really care either. The fact was that now he had his own body. Which meant he could do as he wanted without anybody holding him back. Smirking, he slowly pushed himself off the bed. The gaze of his dark brown eyes never leaving the wide eyed boy in front of him. "Ryou... come over here..." He said softly as he sat on the bed. His voice having so sugary sweet a tone it was obvious it was fake. Ryou instead took a step back. He knew the spirit better than he really wanted to admit. That smirk on his face and that tone of voice didn't promise anything good. Bakura frowned. "I said... get over here... Now!" He raised a hand pointing to the bed gaze still fixed on Ryou. Ryou shook his head and turned to run. But Bakura was faster. In one smooth movement he leapt of the bed and pounced for the panicking Ryou.  
  
The gang had gotten absolutely no where. No closer to the mystery that was Yami's new body than when they had arrived earlier that day. Instead they had all ended up falling asleep. On Yugi's bed, on the floor, in a chair... Tristan was even lying flat out over Yugi's desk! After all.. they had stayed up late the night before. Only Yami was still awake. Standing with his back to the room staring out the window at the snow covered street. He had lost himself in deep though. He had been a part of Yugi for as long as he remembered. Now suddenly he had his own body. Could he even handle that? /Yami.../ Yami blinked as he heard Yugi's voice... though their bond as it had always been. /Yes Aibou...?/ He replied the same way figuring Yugi was probably still half asleep and had forgotten Yami now had his own body. /Don't be afraid Yami... No matter what happens I'll always be here for you. Like you've always been for me. We all will./ Yami blinked at those words. Slowly he turned around seeing Yugi sitting on the bed smiling at him. /We will always have a special bond Yami./ Yugi finished and Yami smiled. /You are right Aibou... We have been though so much together./ Yugi switched over to normal speak. "And it's not over yet Yami." Yugi got of the bed and went to Yami throwing his arms around him in a hug. Yami at first was surprised. But then he smiled repaying the hug. His Light. always the loving one. Yugi would always care about Yami. As Yami would Yugi.  
  
Bakura grinned down at Ryou on the bed under him. It hadn't taken him much too over power the boy and tie him to the bed. Bakura had spent the next many hours torturing Ryou. Mentally and physically. He had mocked the boy with how weak he was. Scaring him with what Bakura could do to him. Would do to him. Toying with his mind. He had smacked him, beat him, and scratched him with his nails all in an attempt to break him. Now he was sitting on top of the boy, grinning that evil grin... But he was getting bored. Toying with Ryou had been all good and fun. But it wasn't really satisfying. "You know..." He started wondering. "Now that I have my own body.. Now that you aren't holding me back anymore. I don't have to duel to win anymore... I can just take what I want. As easy as I over powered you... I could him..." Ryou's eyes went wide with what he heard. "No!" He exclaimed. "Don't hurt Yugi!" He flinched as Bakura raised his hand, to Bakura's great satisfaction. Bakura then climbed off him smirking to himself. He went to the door. "Now nobody will stop me!" He stopped as he reached the door glancing over his shoulder at Ryou who lay on the bed. A few scratches on his face and arms, his PJ's slightly torn from when Bakura had thrown him on the bed. And a wound on his lip. "Don't forget me..." Bakura smirked before exiting the door and disappearing down the hall.  
  
...to be continued... 


	4. Kidnapped

Evilness has awoken! Now how is he planning to get the Millennium Puzzle?  
  
Yami Dazza: Okay now the plot seriously gets started! The evil plans start to form and somebody gets kidnapped! giggles evilly Now its starting to get interesting. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. So yeah... just read it and Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.. Yu-Gi-Oh still doesn't belong to me...  
  
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura wished for Yami and Bakura to have their own bodies. But now Bakura is off to steal the Puzzle of Yugi.  
  
Thanks go to: Annalise! for correcting spelling mistakes!  
  
/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.  
  
/center  
  
Realizing how thirsty he was Yugi went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He grabbed a glass and got himself some water downing it before he poured another glass to bring to Yami. Now that the spirit had his own body he would probably get thirsty too. But as Yugi went to the door to go back up he found someone blocking his way. Looking up he found himself staring in to a pair of dark brown eyes under locks of white. An evil grin on the face of the one before him... there was no mistaking it. "B...Bakura...!?" Yugi took a few steps back. That smirk scared him. Bakura how ever wasn't about to let him get away. Jumping forward he grabbed Yugi by the neck and almost threw him against the kitchen table reaching for a knife. "Now little Yugi. There's only one thing I want... Hand it over and nobody will get hurt." He smiled pleasantly as he spoke. But Yugi knew better than to believe him. /Yami! Help!/ He cried.  
  
Up in Yugi's room Yami had again turned to glance out the window. Smiling slightly to himself. He knew he had at least one who cared about him. Knew who he was. How ever the smile turned to a frown as he felt fear. Fear he knew was coming from his Hikari. /Yami! Help!/ There was no mistaking the cry for help. Jumping of the chair he was seated on Yami ran out the room, all most stepping on Joey, and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen just in time to see Bakura aim the knife at Yugi. "Bakura! Stop!" Yami commanded making Bakura turn and look at him. The surprise on Bakura's face clearly stated that he had not expected this change. But he adapted quickly. Pulling Yugi close to him he turned to face Yami the knife pointed dangerously close to Yugi's face. "Well hello there Pharaoh... Looks like I'm not the only one that's free..." He greeted grinning. Yugi gasped his amethyst eyes growing wide. "What did you do to Ryou!?" He questioned voice filled with worry. Bakura laughed. "Let's just say he can't bother me anymore." He pushed the knife closer to Yugi his gaze never leaving Yami's face. Yami frowned seeing the fear and worry on Yugi's face. "Let him go." Yami tried his face hard though the worry for Yugi was clear in his eyes. Bakura saw this... and somewhere inside of him he wanted someone to look that way for him. The smirk on his face didn't change though.... However... now he had a new goal... "Sure... I'll let him go... on one condition.... I want you instead Pharaoh..." The grin on his face grew wider as he saw the shocked expression on Yami's face. "What!?" Yami exclaimed taking a step back in pure surprise. Yugi twisted in Bakura's grip. "No Yami! Don't listen to..." Yugi winched in pain as the knife in Bakura's hand cut down his cheek. It was only a small scratch but it hurt. "Yugi!" Yami exclaimed eyes wide in shock. Bakura just smiled innocently. "Opps... I seem to have scratched your Hikari..." He tilted his head slightly before again smirking. "So what will it be Pharaoh... Him... Or you...?" While speaking, Bakura shifted his grip on Yugi to cover his mouth. He didn't want him influencing Yami's decision. The look on Yami's face changed to that of determination. He wouldn't let Bakura harm Yugi. "Take me... let him go." Yami's deep voice was calm. Not showing the fear of what Bakura might do to Yugi. Bakura grinned knowing he had won. He lifted a hand waving Yami over. Yami didn't hesitate. As Yami reached Bakura's side Bakura threw Yugi to the floor and in the same smooth motion grabbed Yami pushing him against the kitchen table. Yami gasped as his head hit against the wooden table hard. His head swimming in pain. In a blurry sort of slow motion he saw Yugi reach out for him. He heard Yugi call for him but it sounded so far away... then the world went black...  
  
Bakura grinned. He didn't care about Yugi now. He could easily grab the Millennium Puzzle another day now the Pharaoh was out of the way. Reaching down he picked up the unconscious Yami and threw him over his shoulder. "No! I'm not letting you take him!" Yugi cried pouncing on Bakura beating on him. But Bakura just pushed him away smirking as Yugi fell on the floor. "He's mine now." He just stated before exiting the house with Yami. Joey, Tristan and Tea came running down the stairs having been awoken by the noise just in time to see Yugi reach towards the door, tears streaking his face as he cried out. "No!" But it was too late... Yami was gone.  
  
...to be continued... 


	5. Be Strong

Ohh! Poor Yami! What ever is Yugi gonna do now?  
  
Yami Dazza: Well... Next chapter! This chapter ended up a bit longer than I had really expected... Even though it is more of filler chapter to have Yugi start the search for Yami. The real fun won't start until next chapter! But then I promise it will grins evilly scaring her Hikari Um... well... Yes... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine... But just you wait! With a Dark Magician card, some string, a piece of chewing gum and an old Key it might be soon! grins  
  
Summary: Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou all have their own bodies. But now Bakura kidnapped Yami!  
  
Thanks go to: Amy! For correcting spelling mistakes!  
  
/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.  
  
Be Strong.  
  
Yugi had wanted to just jump off the floor and run after Yami and save him from Bakura. But Joey had grabbed him and pulled him back before he had reached the door. Yugi kicked and screamed, fighting Joey's grip on him all the way. But finely, after about 20 minutes or so, they had managed to get Yugi calmed down enough to tell them what happened.  
  
Yugi sat on a chair in the kitchen. Tea was gently cleaning the cut on his cheek as Yugi told the gang what had happend. About how Bakura had threatened him with a knife wanting the puzzle and how Yami had saved Yugi by sacrificing himself. "That scum-ball!" Joey exclaimed infuriated almost jumping up and down where he stood. Tristan was basically mimicking Joey's movements. "One of these day's I tell you he's going to be in sooo much trouble!" Tristan was fuming. Smoke almost coming out of his ears. "Guys..." Tea shook her head as she put the first aid kit away. "What about Ryou..." She reminded them. Tristan and Joey looked at each other both looking very sheepish. Tea had a point there. They couldn't do anything to Bakura with out hurting their friend. "Damn..." Joey muttered under his breath. "I think.... I think Bakura might have done something to Ryou..." They all turned to look at Yugi as he spoke. His face was still streaked with tears but he seemed calm despite the situation... Maybe a trait he had picked up from Yami? "He said..." Yugi took a deep breath his worry for both Yami and Ryou showing though his calm mask. "He said something about Ryou not being able to bother him anymore..." As Yugi went quiet Joey jumped again. "What!? I swear if that psycho freak has done anything to hurt Ryou I'll...!" He growled unable to come up with anything bad enough. "What do we do...?" Yugi glanced around at his friends. They where all quiet for a moment until Tea took the lead. "We'll go to Ryou's house. We should be able to find a clue there." She stated. They all looked at her before nodding and running to get their jackets.  
  
It didn't take the gang long to reach Ryou's home. Yet it was getting late and that meant it was dark. "It doesn't look like anyone is here..." Tea commented looking at the house from outside. It was all dark. "Well the door is open!" Joey replied to her as he opened said door and just walked in turning on the light. "Joey! You can't enter another person's home just like that!" Tea scolded him. Tristan laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look we need to find out Where Bakura went right? And we need some clue to tell us if he did anything to Ryou. And you have to admit it is kind of suspicious that the door is open but nobody seems to be home. I'm with Joey!" He stated before leaving Tea's side to follow Joey in. Tea looked to Yugi but Yugi just nodded "What if he has Yami in there...?" he questioned softly before following Joey and Tristan in. Obviously out numbered Tea sighed and decided to follow the guys.  
  
They went through the house together. Of course they could have split up but none of them wanted to risk bumping in to Bakura alone. So instead they searched the house in a group. Down stairs first and then moving up stairs peeking in to the rooms one by one. It was Yugi who peeked in to Ryou's room and gasping loudly called his friends over. They entered to find Ryou limp and tied to the bed. Yugi reached to untie him. "He's alive but I think he's fainted." He stated. Tea, Joey and Tristan ran over to help but as soon as they touched him Ryou woke up. A scream left his lips as he looked around before he noticed who was by his bed. "Guys!" He exclaimed with relief clear in his voice. "Don't worry Ryou. We'll have you free in a moment." Yugi assured him. "How long have you been tied up like this?" Tea asked. Ryou seemed to think for a moment. He looked tired but relived to see his friends there. "All day..." He finely said. "I... I don't know what happened. But somehow Bakura gained his own body..." He didn't tell them what Bakura had done to him. For one thing the scratch marks on his body said enough and for another he didn't want to remember the experience. He was glad the others didn't ask him about it. "Yami gained his own body too." Yugi said puzzled. "Bakura kidnapped him!" Frustration was clear in Yugi's voice as he said those last three words. He was obviously very worried about Yami. "What!?" Ryou sat up slowly the movement bringing him pain after having been tied down for so long. "I though he would go after the Millennium Puzzle... But why take him...?" He asked. Yugi shook his head. "I don't know... He did come for the Puzzle... But..." Yugi broke off as a sob threatened to brake though. But he refused to cry again. He had to be strong. Strong for Yami. "We have to find him." He finely said. He sent Tea a small smile as she moved to give him a gentle comforting hug. It was clear to see his friends where all worried for him. Now it was Ryou's time to shake his head. "I don't know where he could be... We should call the police..." He stated. "And tell them what? That the evil spirit of the ring kidnapped the spirit of the puzzle? They'll laugh at us at best." Joey exclaimed. "Or lock us up thinking we're crazy..." Tristan finished for him. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other. They could see the two had a point. "Then what do we do?" Yugi asked softly. "First we need to get some rest!" Tea stated as she turned to look out the window. She turned back to see the group look at her in disbelief. "We can't do anything good sleeping!" Joey exclaimed. Tea frowned at him. "Look at us! We need rest or we can't do anything at all!" She corrected him. "Um... Good point..." Joey sighed realizing she was right. Yugi nodded. He didn't think he could sleep any but they had to be on their toes if they wanted to save Yami. He just wished he knew where to start...  
  
...to be continued... 


	6. All Alone

giggles Now we get to the interesting part!  
  
Yami Dazza: As promised in the last chapter. Now we get to the intersting part of the story! Or well... the start of the Intersting part anyway. It's kinda shorter than I had wanted. There were a lot of other things I wanted to put in here... But it was just the perfect place to end it! So you're gonna have to wait a while yet to get to know why Bakura kidnapped Yami instead of taking the puzzle... and just what he is going to do to him...  
  
Disclaimer: Soon Yu-Gi-Oh will be mine! All mine! Hikari Dazza: Yami no Dazza! Yami Dazza: winces looking to her Hikari Yes...? Hikari Dazza: Yami! crosses arms Yami Dazza: sighs I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Summary: Through wishing Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou all gained their own bodies. But then Bakura kidnapped Yami! And Yugi and his friends went to find Ryou.  
  
Thanks go to: Amy! For correcting spelling mistakes!  
  
/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.  
  
All Alone.  
  
A soft groan reached Yami as he slowly turned his head. It took him a while to realize it was him who had uttered the pained groan. His head was spinning and he felt slightly sick. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. What happened to him? Even a slight movement caused him to wince in pain and feeling like he would faint. What had he done to cause this pain? And what about the body? Had he hurt Yugi's body? He frowned at the though. After all Yugi had done for him, letting him borrow his body, he couldn't have let it get hurt! Slowly Yami forced his eyes to open. Just to find him, alone in a dark room. As his eyes adjusted he realized it must have been a basement. He looked down at himself finding himself unharmed. Then he glanced up realizing something was holding him to the wall... Just how did he get there...? "So you're finally awake..." A familiar voice reached his ears. An amused and slightly playful tone to it. That was when Yami remembered. He remembered having gained his own body. He remembered... "Bakura..."  
  
The contempt and anger in Yami's voice made Bakura laugh. "Well... All vulnerable and tied up... Yet you still manage to keep that air of leader over you..." He smirked as he reached over to flip the switch turning on the light in the room. The smirk growing wider as he watched Yami wince and shut his eyes at the bright light. Bakura stood there for a moment on top of the stair case leading down to the basement and took in the sight of the captured Pharaoh. Yami's lean body was held against the wall on the opposite of the room. His arms tied together by his wrists as a chain reached up to connect to a hook in the wall. There was absolutely no way he could get himself out of that. As Yami tried to blink his eyes open again so he could see Bakura walked down the stairs. He confidently walked across the room and stopped right in front of Yami. Yami glared at him but that just made Bakura grin wider. He was in charge now and they both knew it. The grin on Bakura's face turned to mock worry as he reached a hand up to wipe some blood of the side of Yami's face. "Aww... Poor Pharaoh..." He taunted. "You must have hit your head when you fell..." He grinned again as he looked down to examine the blood now on his fingers. He seemed almost fascinated by the red substance. Yami frowned... He hadn't fallen, Bakura had pushed him. He remembered. That was when Yami started worrying for another. "What did you do to Yugi?" He demanded Bakura. He didn't know what might have happened after he had passed out. Bakura glanced at him that confident grin never leaving his face. "Oh your Hikari is just fine. I'll deal with him later. Right now it's you I'm interested in." He stated. Yami narrowed his eyes trying to ignore the pain still in his head. "You leave him alone Bakura! Or I'll..." Bakura broke him of with a laugh. "Or you'll what Pharaoh?" He too narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Incase you haven't noticed yet. You are the one chained to the wall. And I'm the Dungeon Master for this game." Bakura smirked again and Yami pulled back a shocked look on his face as he noticed the look in Bakura's eyes. What he saw was worse than the realization that Bakura still held the sharp knife he had picked up in Yugi's kitchen. What he saw in Bakura's eyes was a look of one who would do anything to get what he wanted. And what ever it was Bakura wanted Yami knew he wasn't going to get out of there alive...  
  
...to be continued... 


	7. A Nightmare Begins

Oh... Yami is in trouble!

Yami Dazza: Oh! Ohohoh! Torture of my favorite character! giggles insanely (Hikari Dazza: Now I can see why you are my dark side... sweat drop) Well this is the fun part of the story I've been promising! This is why Bakura kidnapped Yami... this is what he wants! I know that'd probably never happen... But that's why its fan fiction. It can happen here! And it does!

I like this part... Poor Yami...

Bakura might be a bit out of character? I really tried to keep him in... But at the same time I wanted to portray him as absolutely mad in this story o.o'

Either way... I like it... and it will get better... :

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me... glances at the gun held to her head then to her Hikari holding it you do realize you're supposed to be my light side...

Summary: A wish came true and Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura now all have their own body's... But Bakura kidnapped Yami!

Thanks go to: Amy! For correcting spelling mistakes!

/.../ Yami/Yugi mind speaking.

A Nightmare Begins.

Yami frowned as he briefly closed his eyes. He had to clear his head and regain his cool other wise he'd never get out of this situation. "What do you want...?" He asked as he ones more opened his eyes though trying not to look strait in to Bakura's. The other laughed making Yami frown ones more. The answer leaving Bakura was short and too the point. "You." He smirked. Yami gasped in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" He demanded voice low. Bakura just kept smirking. He slowly moved forward to lean against Yami putting the weight of his full body against him pinning him to the wall. The hand not holding the knife slowly slid down Yami's cheek. The soft words leaving Bakura's lips made Yami feel sick. "I want you Pharaoh... Do you have any idea how good you look stretched out on the wall like this...?" The hand on Yami's cheek moved further down. Down Yami's neck... chest... traveling further slowly but surely as Bakura spoke. "Your lean body helpless on the wall... The panic in your eyes... I never though I would see that kind of fear there... It's delicious..." He grinned. Yami's eyes grew wide. Bakura had gone mad! He had to be mad? What the heck could he be thinking doing this to him? "Stop it Bakura!" Yami gasped in horror moving to send a foot at Bakura. Yami's knee hit Bakura in the stomach making the white haired spirit stumble back clutching his stomach in pain.

It didn't take Bakura long to recover though. He looked up at Yami a mad grin on his face. "You refuse me? You won't be refusing me for long Pharaoh!" With those words Bakura advanced on Yami quickly. Before Yami had time to realize what was happening he felt the knife slice down his chest. Slicing his shirt in two and cutting in to his flesh. Yami cried out with the pain throwing his head back in anguish as he tried to escape the sharp blade. This only made Bakura laugh more. "Yes! Scream for me Pharaoh!" The look in Bakura's eyes was absolutely insane as he watched Yami cringe and gasp in pain. The knife quickly tracing both long and short scratches and wounds down the tri color haired mans chest.

As Bakura took a step back Yami's body slumped against the wall. His head hung forward facing down as he panted for air. Bakura just giggled. "Poor Pharaoh..." He smirked as he went closer to Yami ones more leaning over to look up at the flushed face. Yami's pretty eyes were wide in disbelief and fear... Yes fear... the fear Bakura had always wanted to see on that pretty face of his. "What happened to the arrogant so sure of himself Pharaoh?" Bakura taunted him tilting his head a bit. "Not so sure you'll win this time? Maybe now you'll understand that you are mine...?" Bakura smirked before turning his attention to Yami's chest. Fascination in his eyes as he watched the blood flow from the wounds and gathering in little streams there. Bakura let a finger gently follow along one of the wounds smirking as he felt Yami try to move away in response to the pain. "So will you be mine?" He asked voice only a whisper as he leaned closer to Yami. Slowly licking a bit of blood of his chest.

Yami flinched at the touch. Bakura really had gone mad this time. How could he do this? How could he ask such a question? Yami Knew Bakura had always hated him... But this? This just didn't make sense! Yami's eyes were wide... but he didn't see what was in front of him... His mind was on something else... Not Bakura, not himself. In his mind Yami was remembering something else... A gentle touch of reassurance... a smile... Innocent amethyst eyes... Yugi... Why was he thinking of Yugi at a time like this? Bakura already admitted that he was fine... and in this case Yami believed him. So it wasn't worry that was making him think of Yugi...

A sharp pain in his right arm roughly pulled Yami back to reality. "Well? Answer me Pharaoh!" Bakura hissed at him impatiently. As Yami hadn't replied to Bakura's question he had let the knife run down Yami's arm leaving a crimson trail. Yami winced and glared at Bakura. His voice was strained with pain as he spoke but his look showed a clear defiance. "I will never obey to you!" Bakura returned his glare before raising the knife. "If that is now you want it..."

...to be continued...


End file.
